


Lucky People

by SleepyWoofles



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kinda but not really, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like i died writing this kinda fluff, the fluffiest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyWoofles/pseuds/SleepyWoofles
Summary: An AU where Roman goes off for college, and Skype calls Virgil every night to check on him. This time around Roman has a surprise, he pulls out a guitar and plays their song. And Roman has another surprise for Virgil when he finally gets home.





	Lucky People

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from the hellsite known as Tumblr <3

Virgil glanced up at the sound of the familiar ringing. It had only been a week since he left, and Virgil already wished he was still here. With a quick glance in a mirror to check for any drying tears, he clicked the bright green ‘accept call’ and smiled at the face that stared back at him.

“Are you doing alright, my love?”

“Isn’t it like three in the morning for you? You already said goodnight, Roman.”

“I couldn’t sleep, not without you.” Virgil’s smile never faded.

“At least take a nap, you have things to do tomorrow.” Roman smirked softly.

“You think I can’t come up with an excuse to miss a bit of class? I’ll have you know, I’m a brilliant actor.” Virgil opened his mouth to argue, only to be cut off with a wave of Roman’s hand. “It’s worth it if I get to see you, my darling.” Virgil lifted his hands, forming a small heart and making sure Roman was in the middle of it, he knew he wouldn’t be able to argue.

“You look like something’s bothering you, what’s wrong?” Roman shook his head, subconsciously staring at the floor.

“Nothing, Love.”

“Try again.”

“I’m just thinking.”

“One more.” Roman sighed heavily, though a smile was on his lips as he looked up, his hair had fallen over his eyes and was mirroring the way Virgil often had his.

“..Planning things, darling.”

“What kind of things?” Virgil’s voice was soft and quiet, with a small huff accompanying it, while it was only 8 o’clock he felt tired. He always managed to fall asleep when Roman talked, his voice dragged Virgil off into the world of dreams, he only wished Roman’s protective hold had accompanied it.

“Beautiful things, for such a beautiful person.” Virgil smiled playfully, his eyes had become too much of an effort and they sat closed.

“Wow, found someone new then?”

“Never, I couldn’t live without you by my side, Love.” The playfulness faded from Virgil’s face, replaced with nothing but love for Roman and his horrible compliments.

“Let me be self-deprecating, just once?”

“Sorry dear, I’m afraid I can’t let that happen.” Roman smiled at him, though it went unnoticed. “Actually, my love, I had something to show you.” Virgil opened his eyes with a small ‘hm?’ Roman disappeared for a minute, after a quick ‘I’ll be back’, Virgil could only assume it was to find whatever it was he was going to show. It didn’t take very long, though it felt like forever, and after a moment Roman reappeared with his hands behind his back in an attempt to hide it from Virgil.

“Please tell me it’s not what I think it is.”

“Alright, it’s not what you think it is.” Roman smirked slightly, and Virgil gave a soft glare, though neither meant anything of it.

“If you actually pull a guitar out and start playing like some cheesy romantic movie, I might scream.”

“You might want to start inhaling then.” Roman shifted slightly, revealing exactly what Virgil had been expecting. If he was being honest, he shouldn’t have expected any less. Roman had been looking at that very same guitar for months, Virgil was just surprised it took this long for him to get it. “Any song requests?”

“What can you play?”

“Whatever you’d like, my dear.”

“Why don’t you pick, you know what you can do best.” Roman smiled softly, Virgil knew he had an idea.

He recognized the song instantly, it was the song he had shown Roman all those years ago, it was the song Roman had played when he asked Virgil to be his, it was their song.

“Light us up until we pop, I wanna burn bright til we’re not, let’s keep each other safe from the world.” Virgil couldn’t stop his eyes from closing, fighting the sleepiness that threatened to drag him away. “I’ll be your optimistic black hole, full of love I can’t control.” Virgil smiled at the truth in those words. “Let’s keep each other safe from the world, from the world.” It was Roman’s turn to smile. “Happy birthday, Merry Christmas, to the one I call my missus.” He held back a giggle. “I’m leavin’ you love notes in the kitchen that say it all.” He forced down a sigh, remembering the times when Roman actually could leave him little notes. “I know you said to mind my business but Cupid sent me on a mission that’s got me sittin’, wishin’, waitin’ for your call.” Virgil almost wished those lines were less true. “Let’s be lucky people, you and me.” Roman smiled again, his hair still covered his eyes. “My hourglass is in your hands, you’ve got my time, you are my plans, let’s keep each other safe from the world.” Virgil wanted to stay like this forever, only wishing that Roman could be physically there instead of across a screen. “You’ve got me writing sappy songs, I used to laugh at on my own, let’s keep each other safe from the world.” Virgil smiled as the song slowed ever so slightly. “‘Cause I know it’s hard to let yourself be fine, when we carry ‘round our worried, flurried minds, but I’ll let go if you do too.” He sang along, quietly as possible, as the chorus repeated.

“Happy birthday, Merry Christmas to the one I call my missus, I’m leavin’ you love notes in the kitchen that say it all.” Virgil slowly got quieter, until by the end he had faded out entirely. “I know you said to mind my business, but Cupid sent me on a mission that’s got me sittin’, wishin’, waitin’ for your call. Let’s be lucky people, you and me.” Virgil’s eyes stayed closed as Roman continued singing.

“My common sense is powerless and I’m convinced that you have caught me, luck is just the half of it, the better half of me that I couldn’t quit.” Roman smiled brighter as he sang the next lines. “‘Cause now I’m flying ‘cross the country more than monthly for you, you’ve got me more than clumsy, but you're my yellow, lovely.” His smile never faded as he repeated the chorus one more time, he was slower than the song had been, and Virgil loved it more that he had loved the song. “Happy birthday, Merry Christmas to the one I call my missus, I’m leaving you love notes in the kitchen that say it all.” Virgil smiled into a pillow, when he had curled up was anybody’s guess. “I know you said to mind my business but Cupid sent me on a mission that’s got me sittin’, wishing’ waiting for your call.”

Virgil’s voice was nearly inaudible as he spoke. “I love you, Roman.”

“I love you too, my dear.”

“..I wish you were here.”

“I will be before you know it. I’ll be home soon, Love.”

—

It had been a few years since that day. Roman had called every night, every night he sang something different, and he had visited any chance he got, but today was different. Today Virgil wasn’t waiting in an airport to see Roman for a few weeks, this time he was waiting for Roman to be home and home to stay. He stood at the doors and glanced between the sidewalk and Roman’s quick text saying “we’ve landed <3”, waiting for him to walk through.

He glanced up from the phone once more to see Roman almost running to get to him. Virgil wasted no time in meeting him halfway, laughing and crying tears of nothing but joy as Roman lifted him from around the waist and twirled him through the air. He pulled Roman close as his feet met the ground again, burying his head in the other’s shoulder.

“You’re finally home.” Roman rested his chin on Virgil’s head.

“I’ve missed you so much, my love.” Virgil simply wrapped his arms tighter in response. “Darling, if it’s not too much to ask, could we stop for lunch on the way?”

“As long as I can spend time with you, we’ve missed too much with you being so far.”

“I know, my dear, and I’ll make it up to you in due time.”

They didn’t put much thought into where to go, simply settling on a small cafe down the street from their house, and Roman insisted on driving despite Virgil’s protests. Regardless, they quickly made their way to the cafe and settled in. Roman had been acting ever so slightly different since he had suggested the cafe, and Virgil was worried. He knew Roman we’ll enough to know he was planning something, and something that seemed big, but he decided not to question it. He had ruined surprises in the past, and he didn’t want to add on to that list.

“Love, isn’t this where we met?”

“Yeah, when Patton dragged you out for coffee because you felt horrible about everything.” Roman smiled softly.

“And for once you felt okay, so you had dragged Logan out of the house as well.”

“Why are we bringing this up?”

“Well, my dear..” Roman stood up, carefully moving over so that he was standing next to the small stool that Virgil sat on. “There’s something very important I wanted to ask you.” Roman slowly sank down on one knee, Virgil felt his mind go completely blank. He couldn’t believe what was happening, he couldn’t believe it wasn’t a dream , he couldn’t believe that Roman was actually on one knee in front of him holding a ring. “Virgil, my darling sunshine, will you marry me?” He couldn’t get his mouth to move, tears of joy fell from his eyes again as he nodded and forced himself to whisper a tiny ‘yes.’ Roman smiled brighter than he ever had before, carefully placing the ring on Virgil’s finger before standing up and sweeping the other into his arms once more. A knot of nothing but pure joy and love tangled its way around Virgil’s heart, he pressed his forehead to Roman’s and stared in those beautiful coffee brown eyes.

“I love you..”

“I love you too, darling.”

—

A day had passed since then, Virgil sat on the couch, still admiring the ring. Roman popped around the corner, holding two cups of coffee which he sat on the small table, and wrapped his arms around Virgil from behind.

“Good morning, sunshine.”

“Morning, Roman.” A sudden realization crossed Virgil’s mind. “And, happy birthday.” Roman gave Virgil a small smirk, before quietly starting to sing.

“Merry Christmas, to the one I call my missus.”

“You know that isn’t what I meant.“

“I’m leaving you love notes in the kitchen that say it all-“

“Roman, just once let me have this.”

“-You said to mind my business but Cupid sent me on a mission that’s got me sittin’, wishin’, waitin’ for your call.”

“This is what I get for wishing you a happy birthday.” Virgil was going a horrible job at pretending to be annoyed, the smile on his face giving him away.

“Let’s be lucky people, you and me.”

“Was that necessary?” Roman gave a small laugh.

“I love you, my dear.”

“I love you too, my dork.”


End file.
